Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a network apparatus, and particularly relates to a network apparatus for temporarily accessing network setting and method using thereof.
Related Art
With the blooming developments in network technology, network apparatuses are among nowadays peoples' life. Commonly, a setting device (e.g., a computer) can be connected to an existing network apparatus through a network connecting port of the network apparatus. Accordingly, a user can operate the setting device to set the network apparatus. However, since the user would not set the network apparatus frequently, the user usually forgets the network address of the network apparatus when the user tends to build a connection between a device and the network apparatus. Consequently, the device is failed to connect to the network apparatus.
To solve the problem, an approach of the apparatus manufacturers is to configure a reset button on the existing network apparatus. When the user presses the reset button, the setting of the network apparatus is back to a default state, so that the user can login and set the network apparatus with the default network address and the default management account password. However, although the reset function of the network apparatus solves the problem, another problem goes out. In other words, because the former preferences of the setting of the network apparatus set by the user are vanished due to the reset, the user has to set these parameters again.